smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML Movie:Sugar!
Sugar! is the 1st episode of The New SML Movies. Synopsis:Junior, Cody, Joseph, and Toad get high off of a huge bag of candy. Plot Junior comes into the kitchen and asks Chef Pee Pee if his Macaroni And Cheese is done and he tell him that its done and that he is a stupid brat. Junior is silent for a second until he starts to yell. Junior gets in a huge and heated argument about how he has changed and matured since Military school and that it was two years ago. It ends up with Junior telling Chef Pee Pee off and leaving the kitchen. We see Chef Pee huff but then quietly say he feels bad. . Junior is sitting on the couch while silenty whispering to himself. Chef Pee Pee slowly comes towards the couch and sits next to Junior. He asks Junior if he can watch TV with him and Junior said whatever. They see a commercial for the Sugar Blast Candy Bag which has any kind of candy you can imagine. Chef Pee Pee says that he will get it for Junior as long as Junior forgave him and he said yes. Junior texts Cody to come over and he gets there quick. He shows him the bag and Cody suggests to call Joseph and Junior does just that. Joseph is in his apartment with Toad talking about how Cody changed into Chef Pee Pee when he hears his phone buzzes so he answers it. Junior tells Joseph to come over and he does but brings toad with him. They all astonished by the bag so they then open it. Brooklyn Guy then comes out to sing "Pump The Jams" while they eat the candy. When the montage is over they notice some candy cigars on the table. It skips to them in a circle talking about their random thoughts. Joseph then mistakens Cody for a pretty lady. Toad questions it but then Cody said that they had some root beers. It skips to when they are sober and groaning on the red couch. They then notice Chef Pee Pee is in the room and they all scream at once. They asked how long he was there and he said that he was there the whole time. He told them he redorded the whole thing and showed. They were all super embarassed but Chef apee Pee thought it was cute and adorable. Characters .Bowser Junior .Chef Pee Pee .Cody .Joseph .Toad .Brooklyn T. Guy (Cameo) Trivia .This is the first time that Junior had a valid reason to be mad at Chef Pee Pee. .This is the first time Chef Pee Pee was sympathetic for Junior .The candy cigar scene is a refrence to the circle in That 70s Show .Joseph mistaking Cody for a pretty lady is a refrence to Chef Pee Pees Bucket List, Jeffys Taco Tuesday, and The Competition .When Joseph is telling toad a story, he is refering to SuperPowers! Catergory:SML Movies Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Sequels